The present invention is directed to bicycle derailleurs and, more particularly, to a bicycle derailleur with a motion resisting structure.
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle rear derailleur.
Typically, a rear derailleur comprises a base member, a movable member movably coupled to the base member via a linkage assembly, and a chain guide movably coupled to the movable member. The base member is attached to the frame of the bicycle, and the chain guide is configured to move a chain laterally over a plurality of rear sprockets. A torsion spring biases the chain guide in a chain tensioning direction around an axle housed in the movable member so that the chain guide can apply a sufficient tension to the chain. Another spring, called a return spring, biases the movable member and the chain guide to an innermost or outermost position relative to the rear sprockets. A Bowden-type control cable is typically coupled to the rear derailleur and to a conventional shift control device so that the rider may control the lateral movement of the chain guide. Pulling an inner wire of the control cable moves the chain guide against the biasing force of the return spring, while releasing the inner wire allows the chain guide to move in accordance with the biasing force of the return spring.
When riding on rough terrain, the chain guide sometimes swings both in the chain tensioning direction and in the direction opposite to the chain tensioning direction, thereby causing the chain to bounce severely. Such bouncing of the chain sometimes causes the chain to derail from the currently engaged front and/or rear sprocket.